Sweet Memories
by blacklily
Summary: A story about R/D dont underestimate the power of love
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Big O I am just making up stuff  
  
Chapter 1: I love you Roger Smith  
  
  
  
She sat in the chair and opened the book. She was reading it to remember, and to find out why he did it. She wasn't sure if that kiss was something. Today she was going to ask. She was tired of waiting.  
  
THE PAST HOLIDAY TRADITIONS. She opened to the table of contents. It listed all the holiday traditions. She stopped at the one she wanted. Heaven's Day traditions page 33. She flipped to the page and something caught her eye. Mistletoe she read on.  
  
Mistletoe is hung over a door or certain part of the room  
  
If two people step under it they share a kiss.  
  
She stopped reading and closed the book. She tilted her head and remembered that day.  
  
She looked in the mirror, she froze, she was shocked she didn't look like herself at all. " You look astonishing Dorothy." The old man took a good look at her. " Thank you Norman."  
  
He watched master Roger come into the room, dressed in a tuxedo looking smashing in black and white. He froze his eyes didn't move from her. " Don't you like it Roger Smith, you recommended the dress."  
  
He stammered. " Li like it, I love it you look very good." He looked at her from head to toe. " Norman how did you get her hair that long?" " Very simple. I went inside her head she directed me and which wires to pull out and connect, in a few minutes her hair grew long"  
  
It took one long look at her and told her he would be waiting in the limo.  
  
After he left she spoke up. " Norman I am not going." "Why not? You look stunning."  
  
" That's exactly it. It's not me."  
  
" Dorothy I want you to go you need to connect with people you may be and android but you need a life you are not going to live your life doing this util master Roger grows old. You know what you need to go what if something ha-" " Give me five minutes."  
  
He smiled and walked away. She looked in the mirror her dress clung to her hips, waist and chest. Strapless and it made her breasts look bigger. A long slit from her thigh showed her long legs. She wore high heels, black gloves a blood red rose in her hair. Her hair very different it was swept to one side covering her eye. Red lipstick covered her lips and dark blue eyeshadow rested on her eyelids and eyelashes long and dark. She looked like a doll an imaginary, never changing beauty. Oh well she thought.  
  
They walked up the stairs they could hear the chattering of people. She almost slipped. Roger caught her in time and her hand clinged around his arm once again. She could feel his eyes on her she could tell a lust for her was forming in his mind. The door opened the chattering stopped as warm light fresh smells greeted them. Women started to whisper men nodded and talked with approval as they looked at us. A young man tall as Roger came up. Chattering resumed, " Well Roger! How did you land this gorgeous doll."  
  
" Known her for quite a while. This is Dorothy Wayneright, Dorothy this is Jackson La Fe." She held out her hand her placed a kiss on it. Roger released Dorothy's arm. Soft music started to play. " May I have this dance?" Jackson bowed. She looked at Roger and he nodded his head. Before she knew it she was in Jackson's arm dancing. She lost sight of Roger as she finished dancing with at least five men. She ran to the car she would wait there. She opened the door and saw a screen flash and Norman's face came on.  
  
" Dorothy you have to go get Roger it's and emergency we need big O and don't tell me you stayed in this car."  
  
" Well my feet hurt from dancing."  
  
" Good. Now hurry." The screen flashed off. She ran up the stairs and entered the room it was quiet as if they were all waiting for something. She spotted Roger. Angel was walking towards him. He seemed frozen in the spot. She rushed to him. She tapped his shoulder; he turned around, hise eyes brightened to see her. Standing on her toes she whispered Norman's message in his ear. " Alright." He whispered back. She pulled back his arms wrapped around her waist. His lips caught hers. He pulled their bodies together tightly. She drowned in the kiss. She didn't bother to get away. It lasted a while they heard claps and cheers. Roger pulled away. Confused and dazed she ran out the door arm in arm with Roger. They got into the car Roger started it she grabbed a dress from the back seat. She unzipped it and the car took off. She could tell it was hard for Roger to drive with her dressing. A small glimpse of her full naked chest showed and she threw on her black casual dress. Her thighs down came to full view as she kicked off her dress and shoes. She threw them in the back seat and put on her normal black shoes. She buttoned her dress and pulled it and covered her naked legs.  
  
She remembered that he had promised to explain to her why all that happened. He never did. Now she wanted to know.  
  
"Master Roger." I jumped " Dorothy don't do that." He looked up her face close to his he was used to it now. He pulled away rejecting her eyes. " What do you want now?" He got up and walked to the large balcony. " An explanation." He turned around surprised " On what." He looked at her, she wasn't in her usual monotone expression she was sad. He could tell, as if she was about to cry.  
  
She came close to him. He was about to turn around when she grabbed his arm. He stayed. " About Heaven's day, you lied ,lied, you never explained why."  
  
He knew it would come up, he just hoped it wouldn't.  
  
" Your right you deserve an explanation, you see I was in a tight spot, I had no choice I had to kiss  
  
Angel-" She interrupted him. "Did the kiss mean anything to you?"  
  
He was even more surprised he didn't know what to say, did he have feelings for her?  
  
" Why, did it mean anything to you?"  
  
" Don't you think it would?" She felt angry.  
  
" Well no, I mean you are an android." He watched her back away from him; Her body leaned on the balcony. She turned around she faced the darkness. " I love you." She whispered.  
  
" Dorothy am I hearing things, did you -"  
  
" I love you Roger Smith." Silence passed between them. She turned to him, she lifted to herself to the edge of the balcony, a cold wind blew at her hair flew in her face, she kept her balance.  
  
" Dorothy I am sorry but I don't feel the same way." The words hit her hard. She felt tears rolling down her face. He grew even more surprised. " You're crying."  
  
The words came out slowly. " I've never told you, but not an android I am half human. I am not an android I have feelings you think it's easy living my life everything's so confusing." Tears rolled down her eyes faster. " I know how you feel Roger and you saying no to me is confusing and I don't see why I have to go through that anymore."  
  
"Goodbye." Her body disappeared falling.  
  
" DOROTHY." He screamed ran to the edge and watched her body falling. He was in shock his brain repeatedly said her name.  
  
Her arms grabbed the nearest thing when she heard his cry. She remained in space hanging to an unidentified shape. She let go and her feet hit the ground. Now what, she thought to herself her feet carried her past people through alleys then she stopped.  
  
A dark figure approached her. " Why nice to see you Dorothy."  
  
End of Chap. 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:You belong with me  
  
His head fell into his arms. He could remember her body falling. It was like a nightmare. How could he let her go. His butler comforted him as he blamed himself.  
  
" I see I can't help you Master Roger. So, go after her."  
  
" She could be anywhere."  
  
" I know but you have no other choice, I know she can survive but there some things she cant escape, especially after telling you how she felt she is very vulnerable, anybody can take advantage." He looked at Norman assurance was in eyes. "I will be there if you need me master Roger. But now you need to go and get her."  
  
  
  
The figure came into the light of the lamp. Golden blond hair and dark eyes came into view. "What do you want Beck."  
  
" Look Dorothy I know you can kill me here and now because you're stronger than me but why would I approach if I knew you could kill me." His white teeth showed as he spoke. That did make sense, so he was here for a special reason. "What do you want?"  
  
" You." He approached her and pinned her to the wall. His body held her tight she was about to struggle when he planted his lips on her. She felt disgusted, as he tasted her. She felt his fingers crawl up her leg up her dress. She stayed still not knowing how to react. His finger crawled into her underwear entering her. She jumped in pleasure, he moved down to her neck placing long wet kisses. His other hand moved up touching her hair placing something on her headband. She blinked; everything went blank in her mind. Pleasure seeped through her body as one name repeated in her head BECK.  
  
He pulled out his gun and closed on them. Who knew what he did to her. With one swing he hit him in the head. He moved aside screaming in pain.  
  
" Dorothy, are you ok?" A blank stare. " It's me Roger." His arms reached out to embrace her. She grabbed his arms and pushed him away. " You shall pay for hurting my master." A glazed look overcame her. She grabbed him by the collar and violently threw him against the wall. " That's right Roger she's mine now." He stood up and he pulled the gun out of Roger's hand. He aimed it at his head. Click. The cold metal touched his skull. He backed up enjoying the moment. " Go ahead kill me."  
  
" I don't want to kill you, Roger I want you to suffer." He pulled the trigger, he screamed, tears ran down his eyes, another shot. He fell on his knees he couldn't move his arms.  
  
Laughter came from Beck, he motioned to Dorothy. She came up to him picked him up by the collar. In swift motions she slapped him back and forth. Blood came from his nose and his cheeks became red. She stopped. Raising him higher, his head fell. His tears fell down his cheeks, stinging his wounds.  
  
She looked up to see him crying. She felt guilty, did she have a right to hurt him. She listened to her master only but that didn't mean she had no moral values.  
  
If she stopped hurting this man, Beck would consider her weak. " I thought men don't cry in pain?" she whispered.  
  
" Dorothy I know I deserve this, but am crying because I am losing you and now that I cant make you come back I just want you to know I love you and you belong with me, you always have." She became lost in his eyes. She knew he meant that. Something in her mind pulled at her. It came close and closer and closer. A sensation came out in her mind when she realized the horror that was going on. " Roger, Roger, wake up, please." She released him, he fell to the ground. Tears fell down her face. She picked him up and embraced him. " Wake up, please."  
  
" Dorothy stop. I told you to kill him." She let go of Roger and looked at Beck, her hand reached up on her head pulling at her headband she pulled a thick sheet of black plastic off."  
  
He drew his gun and pointed it at her head. " I know your secret Dorothy and I can kill you right now."  
  
" That wont be possible." Norman drew out a gun. She picked up Roger's body and took off she could see his car. She opened the door and placed him in the car carefully. She could hear sirens coming. She watched Norman put his motorcycle in the trunk. He entered the car closed the door and took off.  
  
End of Chap 2 


	3. painful memories

Chapter 3:  
  
She dusted the piano. She watched the feathers blow away the dust. She looked at black and white keys in no need to touch or play them. This was because she wanted to see him. She would watch the doctor come to his room everyday. He would restrict me, even Norman to see Roger. 'You might affect the way he is steadily improving.' She wondered every day, thinking about him. A single noise barely went through the house. Swiftly cleaning was taken by her longings as she slowly dusted. She would walk, stop, sign, and resume to work.  
  
She carried the tray in both hands. Finally I can see him she thought. She found the door slightly open. The doctor stepped out, put on his hat, he smiled and walked away. She stepped into the room. She kicked the door lightly, it clicked closed catching his attention. He turned to see her standing there. " Finally I get food, I hate the taste of medicine." Half a smile curled on her lips. " Could you help me I can't use my arms just yet." She placed the tray on his lap and sat on the edge of the bed facing him. " How are feeling Master Roger?" A spoon of oatmeal was lifted to his mouth. He ate it hungrily. " Better." He said huskily. For a strange moment her cheeks turned a light red when she looked in his eyes. Slowly she fed him the oatmeal, then eggs. She picked up the bacon tearing of a peace and slid it into his mouth. Feeding him the last piece, he caught a finger in her mouth licking off the salt. He then he licked her fingers tasting the salty bacon flavor. He lifted his arms and cupped her face in them. He leaned down, placing his lips on hers. Hungrily he tasted her lips, his arms then wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. He kissed her deeply, wanting every inch of her. He pulled away and embraced her tightly. " I love you Dorothy." He whispered.  
  
He stepped into the small apartment. She was sitting there looking out the window. He looked at her long slim legs crossed and her creamy thighs showing as her miniskirt kept riding. " Sit and stop staring damn it." He sat across from her at the small table. " Good job Beck." " Thank you, do I get a reward?" He said huskily, he licked his lips. She looked at him disgustedly. " Pervert." She whispered under her breath. His hands reached across the table to touch hers. He placed his hand on top of hers. She shot him a mad look, grabbed his hand in hers, and gripped it tightly. She held it tighter and tighter. He howled in pain. She let go off him. " Don't you fuckin touch me." She growled. He blew at his hand to ease the pain. " What the hell did you do to your hands?" She pinched herself and peeled off a layer of skin. I revealed metal and wires. He was shocked and sat there looking at her robot arms. " To make me have the upper hand when it comes to Roger." She answered his question running through his mind. " He's a very strong man and I won't loose easily to that bitch android." He looked at her in amazement. " Just leave Beck, You continue with your work by tomorrow we should both have what we want."  
  
After dinner they said goodbye to their butler and watched the car drive away. He was on vacation just for this weekend. She watched him walk back to his room. The large city's lights came on night had arrived. She stood at the balcony watching the light disappear. His arms wrapped around her thin waist. His lips brushed her cheek breathed into her essence. She turned her body and his lips touched hers kissing her passionately. Taking no breath he kissed longingly, her arms wrapped around him even more tightly. He's a lips pulled away and placed kisses down her neck. She moaned in pleasure, his hands moved down her figure. His hands found their way to the buttons of her dress. He unbuttoned her dress.  
  
Her body relaxed onto his silk sheets. She closed her eyes, his hands pulled her dress off, following her shoes. He kissed her neck trailing down to her chest. He unhooked her bra. Her moans grew louder as he tasted her breasts. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt, he felt his muscled chest. He resumed kissing her and slipped off his pants, eager to feel him. His hand reached between her legs splitting them he felt the wetness soaking in her underwear. He peeled it off. His fingers slid into her. She moaned in pleasure. His fingers entered into her deeper. She was tight around his fingers and hot inside. She could feel his crotch already a lump she could feel on her leg.  
  
He trailed kisses along her neck, her arms wrapped around his neck. He tasted her skin, silky to the touch of his lips. He could feel her fingers sliding his underwear down his legs. They dropped. Slowly he entered her. In her mind she pushed away the pain as he tore into her. She pushed the pain into the back of her mind. Soon pleasure seeped through her whole body. She took short gasps in pleasure. There bodies moved at the same pace. She cried out in pleasure. Their voices mixed and filled the room.  
  
Tangled in his arms she lay awake. She couldn't help but feel something wrong was about to happen but what. She breathed in the light smell of cologne. This is how it was supposed to be. Together. Even though everything in paradigm was out of place. She knew she could count on Roger to be there. She drifted off to sleep. Her senses never even detected the fury on a woman's face standing outside watching them.  
  
"Hello" " May I talk to Roger Smith?" " He's not available." "Where is he?" " On business, who's calling?" Silence. " Angel is calling and I have a case for Roger." " He is available tomorrow evening." " Then I'll pay a visit." " Good for you." " Don't get cocky with me android just make sure you give him the message 7:00 tomorrow." Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. " Hello, hello, damn that android, bitch."  
  
Arms wrapped around her. Warm breath hit her neck arousing her, followed by a kiss. " Who was that?" he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. " Just a nosy Angel, you have a meeting with her tomorrow at 7:00" " Damn."  
  
She slipped off her sunglasses. Today would be the day. Time to get rid of that android at last. She stepped on the elevator making no gesture toward the old man with the eye patch. He said nothing either he hummed along to the music. He smiled inside it was annoying her. He never could stand her arrogant manner. He knew the reason she was here would lead to something horrible. But then again the headstrong Roger wouldn't listen to her. She stepped off the elevator. " Time to face the music." She whispered to herself. Watching them last night was her motivation and it was wonderful motivation she was pissed off to see the red head. There eyes met, fire with fire, disgust and hatred shone in their eyes. "Good to see you Angel." She said with no feeling in her voice. " I am surprised I thought you of all people would be digusted to see me." She smirked. " I not happy to see you, I was just minding my manners." She growled in disgust. " Shov- " Hello Angel, what is it you wanted me for?" She jumped a pasted a smile on her face. It disappeared when she saw his arms around Dorothy. " Can we talk in private." "Of course."  
  
She watched him sit in an armchair. She closed the door and threw her purse on the couch. She walked towards Roger in a seductive stride. " Silly Roger." She stood right in front of him " Do you know why am really here?" She leaned down and her arm pinned his to the chair. He couldn't move. She sat on his lap her skirt rode up revealing she wore nothing under it. " Get off me this instant." " Don't try to resist." Using one arm she pinned him down and unzipped his pants pulling out an erect penis. " See you like this." She leaned down a licked the tip. " Does you little android ever do this for you." Her mouth tasted him. She pulled back and entered him. He couldn't move. He tried as hard but couldn't. She pulled open her shirt giving him a full view of her breasts. She moved up and down and moaned in pleasure. This was emabarasing he turned and looked down to notice a small slit of her skin was cut inside he could see metal. " No way what did you do to your- The door creaked open and he faced Dorothy straigt in the eye. She was in shock. She slammed the door. " Dorothy!" " Too late for her relax Roger." He gritted his teeth he was disgusted and wanted to kill Angel. Unless.. " Your right why should I hide." He kissed her neck " Yes Roger Yes." Her grip loosened. He picked her up and threw her off his lap. " Get the fuck out my house this instant." He shot her a dirty disgusted look. He buttoned his pants. " Don't talk to me, look at me. Dammit I never wanna see you again you whore." He took off.  
  
It was raining heavly. Halfway down the sidewalk and he was soaked. " DOROTHY!" He caught up with the slim figure. She turned around and slapped him. " Dorothy please I never knew this would happen forgive me." " Never." She took off running He fell on his knees tears trailed down his face mixing whith the rain. "Not again." He sobbed "Please come back Dorothy." He looked up and saw her disappear.  
  
Her feet took off taking her to a farmiliar place. She stopped in the same alley. " Nice to see you Dorothy." Something touched her head, she opened her eyes to see but was suddenly engulfed in darkness  
  
I do not own Big O Blaah blaah R&R hope you like it 


	4. new memories

Chapter 4: Unexplained past.  
  
She felt something touch her head. She blinked, looked up to see his face. His golden blonde hair, an umbrella. He took her hand, he pulled her under the umbrella and leaned against him she walked leaning on him. Soon she felt the warmth of a car. She was tired she collapsed onto the seat she heard the door close and the car moved.  
  
Her eyes popped open. She couldn't remember anything why was she here. She turned to her left to see a golden blond hair and silent breathing. She was naked and his arms were around her. Quietly she released his grip around her waist. She saw a chair with clothes. She slipped them on and walked out the door catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stopped, these clothes were strange she had never worn them before. A miniskirt showing her long legs a navy-blue shirt revealing her stomach. She pushed the strange feelings aside and straightened her red hair and black hair band. She stopped again and thought her hair band was a different color before, but what. It lingered in her mind. Stepping into the kitchen she pulled out a flat pan. She turned the heat on and found some eggs and sausage in the fridge. After making the eggs she turned on the coffee machine and black liquid started to form in the glass container. She felt arms wrap around her waist. Warm lips tasted her neck and hands moved to her chest kneading her breasts through the rough shirt. The arms moved about her, touching her and stripping off her clothes. Her skirt dropped to floor, then underwear. His fingers felt her inside. She went along with his motions in pleasure not denying it. Lying on the cold floor she felt him enter her. His tongue entered her as mouth he pushed into her deeper. He moved inside her. Their voices mixed together screaming in pleasure. She felt him loose control inside her as the white liquid oozed down her leg, He didn't stop he kept going and going, till he ran out energy. The strong smell of semen mixed in with sausage and eggs. He collapsed next to her breathing heavily. " Wasn't that wonderful Dorothy?" She looked at him before answering. All of a sudden it felt so very wrong.  
  
She carefully slid in the open circle of the vault. " Be careful." She nodded towards the blonde man. Her waist half in, he placed a kiss on her lips. She slid in all the way and landed on the floor. " Light." She whispered. Three large sacks fell to the floor and the vault hole now provided strong light from a torch. As fast as she could she filled the sacks, " Done." Three more bags fell to ground. She filled them up. " Done." The light disappeared and she picked up one bag at a time and pushed them out the hole. Carrying three bags and Beck carrying the others, they crawled into the ducts leading them outside on the roof. Imitating Dorothy's movements jumping from place to place they made it to the ground and ran to the car. They could hear sirens coming towards the bank they threw the bags inside and jumped in the car. They drove away, in relief of not being caught.  
  
He collapsed in the metal chair. " Wow, you look wasted." Datsun looked at Roger with surprise. " Couldn't sleep, can't eat." " Well I just hope you have the energy to work on this case." " Don't worry about me." " Good, the case is about half of the stolen money in Paradigm bank. The stolen amount all adds up to $680,000,000."  
  
Next chap. I hope you liked it. I am not a B/D fan for me its always R/D 


	5. Beck's Gain

Chapter 5: Beck's gain I do not own Big O blaah blaah etc  
  
" Are you sure I am the right person for a theft, inst that your job?" He closed his eyes he wanted to sleep but couldn't. Everything seemed to remind him of her. He never had this much trouble before with a woman. He couldn't close his eyes to sleep every time he did he would wonder where she was, what she was doing, if she was dead, if found by some nasty freak. The questions couldn't stop coming. " It's not really about finding the money it's finding my main suspect." Datsun held up a small bag with a golden lock of hair. This grabbed Rogers's attention. " I thought you locked him up good?" " That's what I thought apparently he escaped." " His goons helped?" " Locked them up too. Roger you're the only one who would know where they are that's why I called you."  
  
He pulled out a small remote control with a red button on it. Smoothing his golden strands back the two goons watched dumbfounded " Hey boss what might that be?" the tallest pointed a dirty fingernail. " A detonator." " You gonna kill someone?" The shortest looked up at him " Yes I am, how would you like to get rid of the one man who's had us locked up all this time?" "Uh, negotiator?" The shortest one stroked his chin thoughtfully " No dumass, Officer Datsun." He signed in impatience. " Just look over there." He pointed to a tall apartment building. " When I press this button it will go boom and we will be rid of Officer Datsun for good."  
  
The Griffon pulled up to an old warehouse. Brilliantly it gleamed in the sun. The negotiator stepped out. He pushed the door aside violently revealing a light coming from a room. He walked towards it as he got closer he heard Beck's voice. He walked into room he watched as Beck slipped something in his pocket and his goons turned towards him in horror. "What do you want?" Beck stood up and motioned for his goons to attack him. They looked at Beck with pleading eyes. "Go." He screeched at them. They walked quickly toward the man in all black. " Beck I have no time for these stupid fights." He slammed his fist into the face of the tallest one. He easily dodged the second attack a slammed the goon to the ground. The second one backed away, Roger grabbed him by the collar and kicked him. He ended up on the ground. "Where's the money?" He walked towards Beck. He tried to make a run for it. Roger caught him in time and slammed him in the wall. " I have no time for damn stupid useless battles, if you want me to lock you up again I will, so tell me where the damn money is?" "You can't prove I have it." He breathed the sentence in pain. He stared into his lying eyes. " We can do a DNA test now cant we on your lock of hair." "Even if you did, no one would believe you because I couldn't have gotten into that bank without help people would think I was framed." Roger loosened his grip and let him stand. " And who would help a criminal with no money, who is hated by practically every criminal. There are other blond criminals in paradigm don't you forget negotiator. So I suggest you leave because there is nothing you can do." " One more thing though Beck." Roger dug into Beck's pocket finding the detonator. " What's this?" Beck made grab for it knocking it out of his hand. The detonator cracked at contact with the concrete floor. "You idiot, do you know how much that cost." Realizing what he said Beck stepped on it destroying Roger's only evidence to his arrest. Roger formed a fist ready to slam his fist in that thin face. " That wont help, so what if you beat me up, I have the right to charge and you still gain nothing." His fist slammed into the wall in frustration. Walking out the warehouse He kicked the door open in anger this was all too much for him  
  
  
  
On to chapter 6 


	6. A Look in the past

Chapter 6: A look in the past  
  
He drove through the streets ignoring the mad drivers screaming curses at him as he headed towards the Paradigm bank. He had to find where the bomb was then he could lock Beck away. His car screeched to a halt when he realized the horror of the situation. Pressing the buttons under a screen. Norman's stern face appeared. " Norman I want you to search the house from top to bottom. I think we may have a bomb in it." " A bomb?" The old man's face turned pure horror " No questions." " Yes sir."  
  
She heard the door slam; she looked up to see an angry Beck. His face was red and he couldn't stop cursing and muttering to himself. Something about a Roger, Datsun death. She stopped trying to make out the murmuring. " Damn it I've had enough. He got me locked up 3 times, now he ruins my only chance.." He trailed on and on about an agreement. " I want you to kill him." He looked down at her " Who?" She tried not to show the hate in her voice. She didn't want to kill anyone. " The negotiator, Roger Smith." He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. " His address." He pulled a small silver gun out of his pocked and handed it to her. " By the end of this week I want him gone. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Negotiator, Roger Smith, why did it sound so familiar.  
  
Her eyes opened. The clock blinked red letters that said 2:00. She got out of bed and took shower. Her mind played that name in her head, Roger Smith. It sounded so familiar. Why. She slipped on clothes and had lunch. She cleaned the house and stepped out the door. It would be a long day today.  
  
She looked up to see a large black house. Her mouth opened in awe. This place was so familiars but strange at the same time. She rang the doorbell after waiting a while the large door clicked open. An old man stood at door. Shock and surprise filled his face. She looked at his aged face. She knew this man. Who was he? " Dorothy?" His hands reached out and held her in a strong embrace as if he knew her all his life. Was this Roger Smith? Her mind told her no. " So good to see you." He pulled back with a smile on his face." Are you to see me or have you forgiven master Roger?" He led her inside the house. The door clicked close. She looked around in familiarity and awe at the decorated room. " Master Roger?" " Yes, oh I am sorry it's just Roger Smith now isn't it?" " Yes I am here to see Roger Smith, where is he?" " He's working on a case right now he'll back soon." He led her upstairs. She helped him prepare dinner as they talked about the trivial things.  
  
She stepped into an even larger room. It was decorated in black. A shiny black grand piano sat in the middle of the room. A velvet loveseat with a large red rose in the middle imprinted on it, it sat diagonally to the piano. He motioned to her to sit down. She watched as he disappeared. She sat down on the large black couch. This place was strange but it felt like home. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. A faint memory started to come to her FLASHBACK: "Dorothy! Wake up." He kneeled down on one knee and shook her resting body. "Damn it I am gonna be late." He shook her again and again. "She turned herself off, dammit." He pulled her body off the couch he let her figure relax on his, her head on his shoulder. Slowly he unbuttoned her dress revealing her alabaster skin. He was tempted to take off his gloves and feel her body. His hands trailed down her back feeling for a switch or something that would wake her up. He was getting hard, he wanted to tear off her clothes and make love to her. Just the thought of them kissing sent shivers down his spine. She stirred, quickly he buttoned her dress. Her head lifted up to see eye to eye with Roger. He pulled away as he noticed how close they were. "Yes? Master Roger." " Could you uh check Big O I might need him tonight and I am having trouble with his left arm?" " Very well." She started walking away from a silent Roger. She stopped and turned around "Of all people Master Roger." She played the name her tongue looking at him almost seductively. " You should know to never button a woman's dress with gloves." She turned around, unbuttoned her dress and buttoned it back up. He watched as she disappeared with a bulge in his pants.  
  
She got off the couch ignoring the memories it brought back. She walked towards the piano. Her fingers brushed across the white keys. Her fingers tingled; she sat down and hit a note. A surge of remembrance hit her as her fingers scurried across the piano forming a tune.  
  
His car pulled into the driveway. He turned off the car and closed his eyes he didn't want to move, or do anything when he knew he would wake up into an empty bed. No more Dorothy, he missed her terribly and everyday had dragged on for the past month and a half. He couldn't imagine himself a year from now the pain would probably kill him. He signed and got out of the car. He clicked the back door open. He stopped in alarm to hear the piano playing. " Oh great I am imagining things now." He groaned. He trudged up the stairs into the kitchen. " Norman?" The playing got louder and louder. "Norman?" He screamed " Yes sir?" The playing didn't stop " Who is playing the piano?" " Miss Dorothy of course she's come to see you." Silence. " You're not playing with me are you?" It was probably one of Angel's stupid tricks. " Why would I? By the way there is no bomb in the house." " Good." He marched through the door ready to scream some more at one of Angel's attempts to get to him. He froze when he saw her " Do.. Dorothy?"  
  
She stopped when she felt a presence in the room. She got up and looked up in shock. Her heart beat faster as she looked at the face in front of her. She held her breath as their eyes met. She could feel the images coming into her brain. FLASHBACK: Her lips opened as his touched hers. His hands moved all over her body feeling her naked body. Their bodies pressed together as he kissed neck trailing down to her breasts tasting her. Her legs opened and he entered her. A surge of pleasure moved through her body. She moaned in pleasure and his tongue caressed her neck and hands kneaded her breasts. The pace fastened as moved in and out of her. He screamed her name in ecstasy as sweat beads moved down his face. He slowed down. She could feel the warml liquid enter her as her breathing slowed down.  
  
She could feel warm lips on hers. His tongue entered her mouth. His hands wrapped around her thin waist pulling their bodies together. He kissed her hungrily, intensely and held her tightly. He couldn't let go not now. Realizing what was going on, she pushed him away. What would Beck say?  
  
"I see you still haven't forgiven me." " For. forgiven you?" She still was in shock of the kiss. She looked into his eyes burning with passion. " Yes." He replied. She held her breath he was so handsome, well built and even though he looked worn out she felt something about him. She looked into his eyes. " Too bad I have to kill you." She whispered. Tears trailed down her eyes. " What did you say? Dorothy what's wrong why are you crying?" She wiped the tears in her eyes but they kept coming. " I have to go." She looked at him one last time as her tears fell even harder. She took off passing the dumbfounded old man. She could hear his voice calling after her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was scared not because she had to face Beck but she knew she loved his man with all her heart and the thought of hurting him hurt her deeply.  
  
On to chap. 7 


	7. memories

Chapter 7: Memories  
  
  
  
The kiss burned on her lips. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She had even forgotten about dinner until the last minute so she had to order out. The door clicked open. " Dorothy!" He opened his arms towards her. " No hug." He asked. She walked towards him thinking of Roger. His arms wrapped around her. It felt good to be held but it wasn't the right person. He placed his lips on hers. Roger's lingered strongly on her mouth. His finger trailed up her thigh as the other kneaded her breast. The pleasure seared through her body but her mind stuck on the one kiss Roger gave her.  
  
" How did it go?" He slurped the noodles between words. She took a large bite so she could extend the space of silence between them. Finally she swallowed and looked at him. " Fine." She took another large bite and avoided eye contact. " Did you kill him?" He stared at her impatiently waiting for an answer. She shook her head. " No." She looked down at her plate the soup had a faint reflection of herself. " What do you mean, you met him today didn't you?" She nodded her head yes " I want to get to know him so he doesn't suspect." She made the excuse as she went on talking. " That's brilliant, but you know what else I want from him?" " What?" She looked up relieved. " The megaduece!" he said  
  
His head rested on the red pillow. He was tired, now he could sleep knowing she was alive, but was she okay. She dressed differently and looked somehow different. Whoever her new master was he would have to find out and get her back no matter what it took. He drifted off to sleep dreaming of her.  
  
She was deep in thought and she hadn't noticed him talking to her. She felt his hands move all over her body, but she was far away. " Dorothy!" "Huh?" she looked up at him with troubled eyes. " For the second time, what's wrong?" He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He leaned down to kiss her again but she dodged his lips. " He kissed me." She sat up on the bed. Her mind trailed to how wonderful it felt. She then looked at Beck who wasn't the least bit surprised. " I knew he would he's in love with you." His hand reached for hers. He pulled to his lips and kissed it lightly. " What do you mean?" She asked in confusion, but she felt her heart flutter knowing they felt the same way. " He owned you before we met, like some kind of servant who did his dirty work and he would get rewarded." " Why would he treat me like that if he loved me?" " That's a lie Dorothy." He stared into eyes and put his arms around her. His heavy breath hit her face. " A big lie, I got rid of those memories of him because you wanted me too and I know you don't remember but killing would be like getting justice." " But the way he looked at me." He interrupted her by planting his lips on her's. He pulled away. " Don't worry Dorothy you will soon find out why." A glazed overcame him.  
  
She walked slowly not wanting to reach the house early. The earlier she got there the more time she would spend with him. Not that it was a bad thing but she would probably end up in bed with him. Beck had told not too or Roger would pull her into the same old life she had. Her mind believed the story but her heart didn't. She was left in confusion because she followed them equally. A look at Roger and he was striking handsome but then again under that face there could be evil. Soon enough she arrived at the house. She stopped at the front door in hesitation. After what felt like hours of her mind and heart battling she rang the doorbell. She loved Roger Smith.  
  
The old man gladly let her in. In her conversations she dodged the question of her taking off without the proper goodbyes. He led her into the same room and told her to wait for Roger. " Dorothy, I don't know if you'll forgive him for what he did, but why don't you come back?" The old man pleaded with her. " You should end working for people, live on your own, find love, master Roger could find you a job, think about it." He left with deep thoughts in her brain.  
  
She looked through the house to get her mind off the old man. She couldn't help but wonder what his name was. She clicked the door open. A large room, black, Roger's, she walked to the large bed and sat on the edge. FLASHBACK  
  
She carried a tray of food for breakfast. The doctor smiled at her put on his hat and left. The door clicked behind her catching his attention. " Finally I get food I hate the taste of medicine." A faint smile appeared on her face. " Could you help me out my arms still aren't very good'" She sat at the end of the bed. She fed him a spoonful of oatmeal. " How are you doing master Roger?" She resumed feeding him. " Better." He said huskily. A faint shade of red appeared on her cheeks. She tore off the last of the bacon and slid it into his mouth. He grabbed her finger in his mouth licking off the salt. His hand cupped her face, he leaned down and their lips brushed he pulled her into a kiss tasting her hungrily.  
  
She jumped off the bed and walked out the door. She tried as hard as she could to push away the feelings it brought back. She walked on examining the other rooms. So many closets she thought. She arrived to another room and clicked the door open. It was so familiar. The only room that didn't have so much black in it she thought. The bed had blood red cover and there was a mirror and dresser opposite to it. On top was a book, a diary cover in red velvet and black initials that were, RW. There was a green frame with the face of an old man. She could tell he was a scientist with the clothes he had on. She opened the diary. A picture was used as a bookmark. She turned to the page of black ink and Roger's picture taped in there kissing her except she looked different her hair was longer.  
  
Dear diary, Norman, understanding my feelings for Roger stumbled upon this picture of that night on Heaven's day. It was in the garbage I felt hurt but pushed my feeling aside, he is a louse. I know he cares for me but he wouldn't keep this picture because he is in love with me as I am with him. I shall find out tomorrow exactly how he feels. If he lies to me I shall leave.  
  
She turned the page to read on what she was writing but the page was blank. She Turned the page again to see a brand new entry.  
  
Dear diary, After many days of Doctor visitation and being restricted to see Roger I got to see him. We kissed; it felt like a fire started burning in me I never knew. The following night I slept with him. I hope I am not just another woman to him. Then again if he did hurt me he would regret it. Beck would probably come back for me.  
  
She was now in doubt towards her feelings. Beck coming for her would that be good or bad. Her eye caught a black dress she slipped it on, she looked at her reflection strange but familiar. She quickly pulled off the dress when she heard Roger calling her. This was all too strange she had to leave. She ran out the door and slipped into the one across. A bathroom, she washed her face. She looked out the door that was slightly open and watched Roger pick up the book close it and kiss the cover. He put it on the dresser and called out her name one more time.  
  
She rushed, she wanted to get out of here as fast she could. She looked behind to make sure that Roger wasn't following her. She bumped into him; she took a couple of steps back catching her balance. " I was looking for you." He took her hand in his. " I was in the bathroom." He pulled her hands to his lips and planted a long kiss " I miss you so much." He looked into her eyes. " You brought so much into my life why don't stay with me Dorothy, forgive me you know I would never pick her over you." She became lost in his eyes, he loved her, she could tell, but she was told to waste him. She could feel her tears coming. She pulled away from him, she took off but he grabbed her by the arm. The tears spilled down her eyes. He pulled their bodies close. She could feel his breath on her neck. " Tell me what's wrong, I want to help, I hate to see you in pain?" He turned her body around and held her as she cried in his shoulder.  
  
She breathed in the cologne, he smelled so good. Her arms tightened around him. I felt so right to be in his arms. " Your master did he hurt you?" She pulled away and shook her head. " He doesn't treat me bad it's just that." Her words were lost in tears when the horrible thoughts came to her. His hands wiped her tears away. " Don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry." He whispered, he leaned down and brushed his lips over her's. She gave in to him. She kissed him back with a surprising hunger for him. He pulled back and he kissed her cheek trailing to her neck. The surge of pleasure gave her chills. She couldn't resist she had to have him it felt so right. " Dorothy." He kissed her neck "Don't leave." he kissed her lips. He kissed her again holding her tightly. He wanted to make up for the lost time and sleepless nights but he had to have her.  
  
The smell the feel it was familiar, the feel of his hands tracing over her body and her's over his. Her fingers ran trough the ebony hair as he trailed kisses down her neck. She pulled down his pants and underwear, she was ready for him. He entered her; he paused for a moment in ecstasy then moved inside her. Her voice called his name in pleasure as the pace quickened, she never for one moment thought about Beck this was beyond what she felt with him. His hands surrounded her breasts as he slowed down and his body released semen inside her. He lay next her; he could feel those slim fingers moving through his hair. She kissed him, and her arms wrapped around him. He kissed her lightly. " Don't leave me." She looked into his pleading eyes and placed her head on his chest. She listened the rhythmic beating. " I don't think I can." They drifted off to sleep in happiness nothing could tear them apart.  
  
The anger showed in his eyes looking at the sleeping figures he turned off the screen. How long has it been, it was now midnight? He pushed a blond strand back in place. " I warned you Dorothy." He pushed a button on a remote.  
  
End of chap 7 please review 


	8. I love you Dorothy

Chapter 8: I love you Dorothy Wayneright.  
  
Her eyes popped open he was calling her but she didn't want to go. Her body arose obediently leaving the warmth of the body that was next to her. " I don't want to go." She whispered to herself. She slipped on her clothes. She could hear his voice in her head. " You must come, you have brought confusion to yourself by letting your feelings for him show." The voice was harsh but her body did what it said but not her mind. " Please, Beck I am happy here." She waited for his voice to answer as she slipped on her vest. Silence. " Just come home now, and don't forget to kill him." Her hands ignoring her head reached inside the vest, she looked at his face, his handsome face would be no more. She started to cry, tears ran down her cheeks. " Dorothy!" His head turned towards the crying figure. " What are you doing put the gun down." Click, she cocked the gun. " This is why I was here in the first place to kill you, I don't want to but I have to."  
  
" Dorothy you're your own person, don't do this." He slid out of the bed and walked towards her. " Don't tell me anything else, everything in my life is confusing." She wiped the tears but they kept coming. " I am a robot and I can cry, my emotions are mixed up and I cant, I just cant make sense of my life." Her finger started to pull the trigger.  
  
" Dorothy you're not a robot you're half human." The tears stopped flowing; her mind was in deep thought trying to figure out what was going on. The gun dropped from her hand. " wha.wha. you're lying." She looked into his eyes he wasn't lying. She felt strange all the memories, the feelings. She touched her skin it was soft, real. She was shaking. His arms wrapped around her, trying to calm her. " No!" She pushed him away. With a swift kick she kicked open the large windows. A gust of rain and wind entered the room. " Don't go after me or you'll die, I don't want you to." Swiftly she took off running, jumping from building to building. He watched her disappear in the rain. "NORMAN!" He grabbed his underwear and pants and put them on. This time he wouldn't let her get away.  
  
She stopped, why was she going back to the man who would take away her memory and live in a life where she wasn't happy. She could go to Roger and live happily but she couldn't escape from him, something pulled her back to him. She pulled the vest off it was getting heavy in the soaking rain. She looked across the dark city and looked to the ground, people running from the rain with the ones they loved. Why not end it, they wouldn't care, but Roger would, so would Beck who would do his dirty work. She stepped closer to the edge and looked down, she wasn't scared to die, and in fact the trouble she caused would end. She closed her eyes; she leaned down and breathed in the smell of the rain. Her senses told her to step back, she ignored them. Someone snagged her arm and pulled her back. " What are you doing, are you crazy, what would." She looked at him and for a moment she saw care in his eyes. He pushed back wet blonde strands in place. " Lets go home, and fix you up." He pulled her along, her body obediently followed. " Not so fast. Let go of her." They heard a gun click; they turned around to see Roger. " I should have known, when this is all over you'll be lucky if I don't kill you."  
  
" She belongs with me negotiator, she's mine." He pulled out a remote a pushed a yellow button. Her legs moved towards him. He put his gun down. " Dorothy, come back." Her hand pulled the gun out of his hands and pointed it to his head. " I told you not come, now I have to kill you." Tears ran down her eyes mixing with the rain. " Kill him." Beck screamed. A hand touched her shoulder; she turned to see a blonde woman with anger painted on her face. " You jackass." She pulled the gun out Dorothy's hand. " Don't touch her." She looked at Roger and hit him in the stomach. He fell to his knees. " We had an agreement, how the hell did this happen." Silence. " You let your anger get the best of you, you fuckin idiot." She walked toward him. He pulled out the remote and pressed buttons rapidly. Dorothy stepped in front of her with a glazed look in her eyes. " Get out of my way android." She formed a fist and tried to hit Dorothy, quickly dodging it she slammed hers in Angel's stomach. " I don't know who you are, but don't address my master that way." She said monotonously. She received a gun from Beck. "Kill her and him." She walked towards Roger. " Dorothy watch out!" Roger pushed her away from the bullet that was headed for her skull. He screamed in pain as blood poured from his arm. " Now look at what you made me do."  
  
She fell to her knees as she snapped out of the control Beck had over her. "Roger?" She touched his wound, he squinted in pain. " Dorothy." His other hand touched her face wiping her tears off. She leaned down and kissed him lightly the lips. "I am sorry." She leaned down and kissed him again. " Don't touch him." Another shot toward her head. With all his might he landed on top of her, his other arm catching the bullet.  
  
Their bodies pressed together, the rain mixed with the blood all over his coat. She could feel him having difficult to breath. His cheek touched hers. " The pain is too much." His breathing came out slowly. " I am sorry." The tears ran down her cheeks. "Do you remember when we first kissed?" He whispered in her ear. " Yes I do." She answered choking on her tears. " It was so odd but so right." He took a deep breath. She could smell the blood mixed with water. " I've had enough." Angel grabbed Beck by the collar and pulled the remote out of his hand. " How do you get him off of her?" She watched as they kissed, her hand gripped the collar tightly choking Beck. " Th. the ye.llow one." She let go of his collar and pushed a yellow button on the remote. Their lips parted and her body rejected him.  
  
" Now disable her, turn her off whatever it is." She looked at Beck impatiently. " Tell me damn it. You're not going to kill her just make sure she doesn't interfere." With a shaky finger he pointed towards the red button. " Th.. the red button." She pushed it. Her body dropped to the floor, she felt as if she was stuck under a rock pushing every inch of her body down, she couldn't move. She could hear Angel squeal in delight. She turned her head to see Roger's eyes opening. Angel knelt next to him and pulled out a tube full of a green liquid. " What are you doing?" The words escaped Roger's mouth breath by breath. " Well this serum will destroy your memory and you, will be mine." She unscrewed the cap and started to screw a needle around the tube. " Dorothy." His head turned towards her. " If I ever see you again I hope we'll be together." His fingers twitched. She could feel the anger growing in her. She wouldn't let it end like this. She wasn't going to except life as a robot. She watched the needle start to enter his neck, when the thought hit her.  
  
She started to push the serum inside him when something hit her side. She fell over in pain. She looked up to see the red head with anger flashing in her eyes. " What the hell, how did. you damn android why do you ruin everything?" She got up on her knees. " I am not a damn android, I've had enough of your crap, I've put up with it, but it ends here." Her fist slammed into Angel's face. She doubled over in pain. She started to get up. She looked at the shocked Beck. " You idiot what the hell is she talking about?" She stood up, a bit woozy. " We. well, she. Sheskindofhalfhuman." He looked at her with embarrassed eyes. " Half human, why didn't you tell me, well it doesn't matter now." She threw her fist, but Dorothy easily dodged it. Another fist, Dorothy caught it and squeezed it. It felt strange it wasn't skin, she detected metal inside her. " You are a crazy bitch don't you know it's fatal to do that to yourself?" She blocked the second hand that came towards her. " You shouldn't worry about me." Angel loosened herself from her grip and kneed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground clasping in pain. " How's it feel to be in pain huh android?" She violently kicked Dorothy in the back. She screamed in pain but willingly forced her body to get back up. Her eyes focused enough to dodge Angel's attack. Dorothy grabbed her arm and pinched her skin. " Lets see how your precious arms react to water." She tore off her skin leaving the metal and wires. " NO." She tried to cover her arm but Dorothy pinched her and tore off her skin on the other hand. Sparks flew around her, she screamed in pain as the water entered her artificial arms. She turned towards Beck and looked at him with anger. She touched her headband and pulled off a thick sheet of black. He scurried for the gun, when he heard another cock. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." He looked up at the old man with an eye patch.  
  
A man offered her a blanket. " No thanks, but I think Roger will need it." She motioned toward the open Griffon with Norman holding Roger. " Dorothy?" She turned around. " Officer Datsun?" He held an umbrella and motioned for her to come over. " Will you come to my office, in a couple of days and tell me everything that happened?" She nodded yes. " Well for starters, Beck was responsible for the bank theft, and attempt for murder of two people, you and Roger, in fact search your whole apartment top to bottom you will find a bomb. I was under mind control though during the theft." He nodded his head in shock. " What about the blonde?" He pointed towards Angel with her hair sticking up in all ways, sitting in a car. " She bought illegal arms which got her into that condition, she shot Roger twice and got in a fight with me, and also used an illegal serum that would have erased his memory." He shook his head in surprise. " Where has this world gone? Anyway thank you for you're help."  
  
She walks towards the car. " Dorothy." She turned around to see Beck running towards her, struggling to escape from the man holding him. He pulled away from the man. " Dorothy." He caught his breath. " Dorothy, I love you." She looked at him blankly, " This comes from the man who almost got me killed." He interrupted " I know, but I only wanted to be with you, I tried to deny it but I just couldn't and since I probably wont see you for a long time." He trailed off trying to find the right words. " You shouldn't have taken him away from me, if you loved me you could have let us be together." She started to walk away, he ran towards her. " Dorothy." She turned around. " I am sorry, I just I wanted you so much at least forgive me." Tears started to fall down his eyes. She walked up to him and pushed wet blonde strands back in place. She looked in his eyes. " I understand what you mean I will try and forgive you, but I can't be happy with you, I belong with him." He sobbed as he watched her take off in the car holding the one man she loved. He could feel his body being dragged by a policeman. " Don't forget me." He whispered to her hoping she would hear him.  
  
ROGER DIDN'T DIE if you felt sorry for Beck, good I made him more human than he seemed in the anime instead of a ruthless criminal. The end, comments, and hate mail anything goes to reviews and I will answer. I do not own big O. I almost went to tears of my own story ^-^ 


End file.
